The present invention relates to a masonry brick that is utilized for indoor and outdoor purposes and includes means associated therewith to illuminate the opposite surfaces thereof through a translucent lens. The present invention therefore permits the internal illumination of bricks to obtain various desired effects. By being able to incorporate within the brick the necessary lighting, a totally new concept in obtaining decor and lighting is obtained. Particular uses of the novel brick of the present invention are for use in fabricating a fireplace, masonry walls, walkways, steps, garage entrance, as well as in subway tunnels, etc. The brick of the present invention, since it emits light from both sides thereof, can be used in corridors, offices, restaurants, warning lights, and advertisements. Obviously, the brick and the lens itself may be provided in assorted colors and sizes.
The prior art sets forth certain devices related to the illumination of blocks or panels, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,216,220, 3,543,014 and 3,745,327. I have found the units disclosed therein, to be deficient, in particular with respect to those outdoor applications where moisture can easily enter the light transmitting closure assembly.
The present invention, in contrast to the prior art, is further designed to facilitate ready replacement of the bulbs contained therein and electrically connecting the blocks together. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a luminous brick that may be used for internal and exterior building applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brick having light emitted from both sides thereof and that may be used for both structural strength and decorative lighting.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the disclosure proceeds.